


Confessions at the Lunch Counter 4

by singersdd



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singersdd/pseuds/singersdd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian comes in morose, and leaves a little more hopeful.<br/>The Dark Swan story line can come to an end any time now, please and thanks. This is sort of a reassurance that it will end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions at the Lunch Counter 4

 

Killian and Robin sat at the bar, both looking a little despondent. Robin had been sitting there for a while, nursing a cup of coffee, staring at a sonogram picture of the baby Zelena carried.  
“What'll it be, guys?” Lina asked them. Neither of them looked enthusiastic about anything.  
Robin finally spoke up and said, “More coffee?”  
Lina said, “Okay,” as she filled his coffee cup again. “Killian? Anything sound good?”  
“Having Emma back the way she was would be good,” Killian grumped.  
“Yes,” Lina agreed. “Seeing as I don't have the magic powers necessary to make her not the Dark One, how about a stiff drink?” Killian smiled ruefully and agreed to rum. He was a traditionalist that way.  
“You've been away from Storybrooke, haven't you, Killian? I know Robin has,” Lina asked.  
“Aye, I've been to that large city they call New York. Why do you ask?” Killian answered, looking a little less morose.  
“Did you ever see or read any of the stories about us?” Lina asked?  
“No, but I did hear about how I'm portrayed in some of the books and movies.” Killian's tone made it sound like he was Not Happy about how he'd been portrayed in this realm's fairy tales.  
Lina rejected the possible change of subject. “The reason I ask is. . . in this realm, we're all characters in fairy tales. Did you know that?” Both of the guys looked at Lina. “I'm only 6 inches tall in the books. I like this realm a lot better.”  
“Why do you bring this up, Thumbelina?” asked Killian.  
“Because. Fairy tales have happy endings. It's like the law of fairy tales, or something. Everybody gets a happy ending in a fairy tale.”  
“Aye, and?”  
“That means the story isn't over, Killian. No matter what awful things Emma is going through right now, it isn't the end. It can't be. The story isn't over until there's a 'happily ever after.'”  
Killian really looked interested now. He was sitting up a little straighter and looked a little more hopeful. “Aye?”  
“Aye,” Lina answered. “I read somewhere, 'Everything will be okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.' Gives me a little hope that we'll get through this period of Emma being the Dark One. She'll give up being the Dark One somehow, true love's kiss will work for you and her. . . things will go back to normal.” They all heard a loud shriek from outside and turned to look. “Or as normal as they ever get around Storybrooke.”  
Killian looked a lot more hopeful as he and Robin dashed outside to deal with the next crisis coming to the town.


End file.
